rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Edim
| timezone = Eastern Standard Time | occupation = Student | season = | tribes = | place = 14/20 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 19 }} Edim is a contestant from . Edim was voted out with a Hidden Immunity Idol in his pocket and is remembered for his impressive Redemption Island run. Profile Name (Age): Edim (31) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Personal Claim to Fame: I once hung out in a geothermal pool with Johnny Weir in Iceland. Also Mae agreed to marry me. Inspiration in Life: Derek Parfit, a philosopher who died in 2017. He was one of the most incredible people I ever got the opportunity to meet. I’m inspired by my favorite players from Survivor, too. I’ll always love the way Rupert Boneham played the game in Pearl Islands. I feel that way about Cirie too. (Says a lot about me probably that neither of them are winners.) And there are lots of others. I’m also inspired by Jeff Probst, for real the best host on television. I don’t wanna answer Mae for every question but tbh Mae has inspired me every day since I met her Hobbies: I love skiing and Survivor and doing outdoorsy stuff. Last summer I took a break from my normal life and led teenagers on backpacking and sea kayaking trips in Alaska. Biggest Pet Peeves: People who act too cool for school. 3 Words to Describe Your Relationship with Your Partner: 1. Fi. 2. an. 3. cée How will your gameplay differ? This is my first ORG so it feels silly to make promises about how I’ll play. Watch me say something and jinx myself and go out first. I’ve seen Mae play two seasons and I’m spectating Africa (what a disaster), AND I love Survivor, so hopefully that helps me make it to the merge. That’s my goal. I’m hoping to make solid and utr social connections, and I’m also hoping I can outperform lots of people at challenges. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: Thankfully this season has lots of returning threats, so I hope I can play the middle of the game for long enough to be set up for a run at the final three. Survivor Edim, Mae's fiance, began on the Pippin Tribe where he immediately found the hidden immunity idol. He told no one about it and instead used his social skills to bond with his tribemates and get very close to everyone. Sarah, Rob's girlfriend, was voted out by Mae on the other tribe right before a swap. Edim was swapped on to Rob's tribe and Rob wanted revenge. Rob plotted a blindside against Edim as a revenge vote. Edim never saw it coming and was voted out with the idol in his pocket. He ended up going on a Redemption Island run until TJ volunteered himself to be voted out in order to defeat Edim once and for all. Voting History Trivia * Edim is the oldest contestant from . * Edim is the first male contestant to be eliminated with a Hidden Immunity Idol in possession, and the second overall, behind Scarlet in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Pippin Tribe Category:14th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Rome